


И там, и здесь

by M_Vish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Счастье, когда любимый человек рядом.<br/>Когда можно дотронуться до него, обнять, прижаться. И кажется, что так будет всегда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	И там, и здесь

Дженсена колотит от злости, Джареду на мгновение кажется, что он краснеет, хотя такое в принципе невозможно.

— Успокойся, мы попробуем еще. Позже, — Джаред стоит у старого окна, внимательно наблюдая за бестолковыми попытками Дженсена сдвинуть вазу или пнуть стол.

— Мы пробуем уже чертову вечность! Что это за рай такой, где нет элементарного удовольствия? Я даже не могу коснуться тебя, — Дженсен громко выдыхает, прикрывая глаза.

Джаред усмехается — кто сказал, что они в раю? Отрывается от подоконника и подходит, буквально подплывает ближе. Дженсен этого не видит, но Джаред ощущает, как сгущается напряжение вокруг.

— Может, если бы это был рай, то у нас нашлись другие проблемы, понимаешь, о чем я? Смотри, но не трогай. Трогай, но не пробуй на вкус... — Джаред старше, он тут многим дольше и уже избавился от человеческих привычек. Он проходит сквозь Дженсена и зависает над кроватью. — Но, Дженсен, мы застряли здесь, похоже, надолго.

— Ты меня намеренно доводишь?! — Дженсен оказывается рядом с Джаредом так быстро, что сам не замечает собственных передвижений. — Кто мне рассказывал о судьбе и вечной любви после смерти?!

— Сексом заниматься вовсе не обязательно.

— Мне обязательно! Да просто трогать тебя — мне это необходимо! Я должен знать, какой ты… — Дженсен почти срывается на крик.

Джаред видит, что с каждой минутой, с каждым часом, с каждым месяцем Дженсену все тяжелее воспринимать бесплотное существование. Он то и дело пытается что-то сдвинуть, опрокинуть, толкнуть. Бесполезно. Джареду известно — это не сработает. Они застряли в каком-то параллельном измерении. Это не рай и не ад. Что-то между. Отельный номер с грязным окном, страшным диваном и старой кроватью. Джаред тоже хочет прикоснуться к Дженсену, обнять, но ему вполне достаточно просто видеть его. Даже когда тот сходит с ума от своего бессилия. Рано или поздно он свыкнется.

За пределами этой комнаты ничего нет, за окном сплошной серый туман. И Джаред был готов раствориться в нем от одиночества, пока однажды здесь не появился Дженсен.  
Его просто забрасывает сюда. Растерянного, испуганного, безумно красивого, эмоционального и слишком живого для призрака. Джаред не мог не влюбиться. Только Дженсену всегда мало того, что у них есть — комната слишком тесная, дружба загоняет в рамки, а лишь смотреть и любоваться ему недостаточно.

— Не удивлюсь, если ты умер из-за своей горячности, Дженс, — Дженсен мечется по комнате, но, услышав последние слова Джареда, замирает, сжимая губы в молчаливом отчаянии. — Ты никогда не говорил, что с тобой случилось.

— Я разбился на машине, — он опускает голову, и Джаред понимает, что попал в точку. — Спешил, поехал на красный и...

— Я не хотел обидеть тебя.

— Ты прав. Я всегда был импульсивным, но сейчас другое. Я так хочу дотронуться до тебя, — Дженсен протягивает руку, почти касаясь лица Джареда, но ладонь застывает у щеки. — Не могу ничего поделать с этим желанием, хотя духи ведь не должны ничего подобного испытывать, правда?

— Я не знаю, и ты тоже. Но мы чувствуем, значит, все мифы и легенды врут.

— Джаред, как бы мне хотелось встретиться с тобой еще там, — Дженсен отдергивает руку и отворачивается.

— И мне....

— Только и это невозможно — ты умер почти за семьдесят лет до меня.

Злость и отчаяние Дженсена расходятся вокруг практически видимыми волнами. У него дрожат плечи, руки ходят ходуном.

— Войны забирают многих, — мягко произносит Джаред и, желая успокоить, тянется рукой к спине Дженсена.

Это абсолютно бессмысленно, Джаред знает, что ничего не получится, истина сотни раз доказана безрезультатными попытками Дженсена.

Джаред тянется к Дженсену, кажется, целую вечность, хотя и не отходил далеко. Время, если тут оно вообще существует, останавливается, когда Джаред чувствует под ладонью тепло, исходящее от Дженсена.

Джаред мотает головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение: на Дженсене все та же черная куртка, но под рукой отчетливо ощущается голая влажная кожа. Джаред открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и в этот момент его засасывает воронка и бросает в темноту.

 

Рядом действительно оказывается Дженсен. Обнаженный, спящий в их постели Дженсен. Вцепившись в него, Джаред садится на кровати, тяжело дыша, мотая головой, пытаясь отогнать сон. Дженсен мычит спросонья, но Джаред не может перестать его трогать, чувствуя наяву жар его тела и гладкость кожи.

— Приснился эротический сон? — шепчет Дженсен, подставляясь под ласкающие руки.

— Скорее эротический кошмар, — Джаред запускает пальцы в короткие волосы, массирует затылок, чуть оттягивает.

— Странная реакция на кошмары. Но раз уж ты разбудил меня, — Дженсен разворачивается к нему лицом и закусывает губу, — сделай что-нибудь.

Целуя Дженсена за ухом, засасывая кожу, чтобы почувствовать ее реальность, Джаред ведет пальцами по его рукам, обхватывает запястья и кладет себе на бедра.

— Не уезжай больше так надолго.

Дженсен хрипло смеется и оглаживает живот Джареда, спускаясь все ниже.

— Меня не было только два дня, — он всегда безошибочно ловит настроение Джареда и сейчас четко понимает, что ему нужно.

Джаред никак не может перестать его касаться, сон до сих пор стоит перед глазами, накрывая холодной волной ужаса и боли от потери, подстегивая желание сжать безупречное тело сильнее.

Его убивает осознание собственной покорности в этом долбаном кошмаре. Он сдался, смирился с тем, с чем никогда не согласился бы в реальной жизни. Он не выжил, если бы не имел возможности дотронуться до Дженсена. И дело тут вовсе не в интимной стороне. Он просто должен его касаться, чувствовать его, чтобы жить. Он должен прижимать Дженсена к себе, едва проснувшись, чтобы вдохнуть. Он должен целовать его на ночь, чтобы уснуть спокойно.

Дженсен усмехается, прикусывая его ключицу, когда добивается своего: ладонь уже вовсю двигается на члене Джареда, провоцируя того на хриплые стоны и неконтролируемые движения навстречу ласкающей руке.

— Наконец-то ты со мной в одной постели... Это были два бесконечно одиноких дня, — Дженсен тянется за лубрикантом, чуть приподнимаясь.

— Я люблю тебя, — вырывается у Джареда.

Дженсен, зажав в тюбик в ладони, убирает волосы с его лба:

— Что тебе приснилось?

Джаред грубо целует его. Его ответ не имеет значения: Дженсен тут, живой, близко. А чертов сон нужно просто выбросить из головы.

Джареда несет, и он утопает в этих ощущениях. Он не может насытиться запахом кожи Дженсена, не в состоянии оторвать рук от его тела, исследует словно впервые. Это больше чем секс — Джаред чувствует себя целым только тогда, когда он с Дженсеном. Поэтому он продолжает удерживать Дженсена в своих руках, прикусывать и пробовать на вкус его кожу.

— Тише, тише, я тут и никуда не денусь. Что же ты видел во сне, ковбой? — Дженсен смотрит внимательно. В свете луны его глаза кажутся прозрачными. Джаред сжимает его бедра и дергает на себя.

— Неважно, все это неважно. Хочу тебя, Джен... Так сильно...

— Я весь твой.

Дженсен втягивает Джареда в глубокий поцелуй. Сжимая его задницу руками, Джаред кусает его нижнюю губу, пальцами надавливая на тугой вход. Понимая, чего от него ждут, Дженсен приподнимается, не разрывая поцелуя, и вкладывает в ладонь Джареда лубрикант.

Важно лишь то, что сейчас. Без слов принимая желание Джареда, Дженсен отдается сам, не в силах остановиться.  
Два дня без него Джаред просто умирал. А сегодняшний слишком реалистичный кошмар окончательно выбивает его из колеи. Он опрокидывает Дженсена на спину и устраивается между его ног.

— Ты весь горишь. Давай, Джаред, трахни меня, — Дженсен шепчет на выдохе. Он возбужден, и Джаред знает — еще чуть-чуть, и он начнет надсадно, хрипло кричать.

Довести Дженсена до такого состояния дорогого стоит, по обоюдному решению он очень редко подставляется сам, но всегда чувствует, если Джареду необходимо взять. Сегодня Дженсен безропотно, сам того желая, отдается ему.

Распирает потребностью заставить Дженсена просить, умолять — Джаред любит его таким, полностью готовым, невозможно открытым, голодным. Но не сегодня. Колючий холод страха, который все еще не ушел после идиотского сна, заставляет взять Дженсена, едва смазав себя и его — терпение Джареда заканчивается, совсем немного, и он просто взорвется.

Дженсен не протестует, лишь протяжно стонет, откидывая голову, когда член Джареда протискивается внутрь. Джаред упирается одной рукой в изголовье, другой придерживает себя, подавляя желание ворваться резко, сильно, почувствовать тесноту. Так, как хочется. Так, как необходимо.

Дженсен комкает простыни пальцами и кричит. Джаред знает — это не от боли. Лицо Дженсена искажается от удовольствия, на лбу собираются бисеринки пота.  
В это мгновение не существует никаких преград: тело к телу, кожа к коже. Джаред глубже, чем просто в нем. Он поглощает Дженсена, окутывает собой так, как не было никогда.

Этот чертов сон рушит последние барьеры между ними, если таковые когда-либо были. Джаред двигается быстро и рвано, они не могут поймать единый ритм. Дженсен стискивает внутри, стонет и царапает, вцепившись пальцами в его спину.

Их не хватает надолго. Только не сегодня. Джаред чувствует, как его скручивает острейшим удовольствием.

Он ловит взглядом сменяющиеся на лице Дженсена эмоции, теряется в движениях и ласках. Дженсен выгибается, всхлипывает на высокой ноте и смотрит в глаза Джареда, держась за его бедра. Он не может сфокусировать взгляд, глаза будто туманом застилает удовольствие, Джаред прижимает его ближе.

— Сильнее!

Джаред впитывает этот хриплый шепот, вбивается так сильно, что, кажется, полностью находится в нем. Наслаждение катится по позвоночнику, Джаред с глухим рыком вцепляется зубами в шею Дженсена, оставляя алый след. Дженсен сжимает пульсирующие мышцы, его подкидывает на кровати; он тянется рукой к своему члену и, проведя вдоль него всего раз, изливается себе на живот, забрызгивая грудь Джареда.

Тот срывается следом, стоит ему услышать надсадное:

— Мой...

Кончая, Джаред ощущает удовольствие Дженсена острее, чем свое.

В себя Джаред приходит, лежа на груди Дженсена. Тот, похоже, почти засыпает, лениво перебирая его волосы. Дыхание Дженсена еще немного сбито, он что-то мурлычет себе под нос. Джаред едва это слышит, больше чувствует вибрацию под ухом.

— Твои кошмары возымели странный эффект, — Дженсен тихо смеется и целует лохматую макушку.

Джаред молчит, ему нечего на это сказать — он не в силах объяснить то жуткое, гнетущее чувство пустоты, бессилия и отсутствия желаний. Он не смирится, не в этой жизни. Джаред закрывает глаза и моментально проваливается в сон.

 

— Ты… Джаред, что это было?!

Голос Дженсена звучит эхом где-то далеко и в то же время чуть ли не над ухом.

Джареда точно бьет током — он дергается и едва не заваливается на старый гостиничный пол. Нервно оглядывается. Та же опостылевшая комната, то же немытое окно, уродливый диван. Джаред моргает и фокусирует взгляд на обалдевшем Дженсене.

— Я не знаю.... Что ты почувствовал?

Дженсен мнется, скользит взглядом по помещению, будто что-то ища.

— Тебя. Я чувствовал тебя.

Он выглядит потерянным и напуганным, как в первый раз, когда только появился здесь.  
Джаред снова закрывает глаза. Он не знает, что произошло, как им удалось провернуть такое, но теперь все становится иным. Даже в застывшем мире возможны движения. Даже в оторванной от тела душе разгораются чувства. Джаред поднимает веки и улыбается Дженсену.

У них все получится. Может, просто не стоит сдаваться.


End file.
